The Second Fox Battle
The Second Fox Battle was the second fight between FieldClan and TreeClan, and the Red Fangs pack Overview The Second Fox Battle was the second assault of the Red Fangs on FieldClan. After being driven back moons before the Crimson Guild War and crippled by the wounding of Toxic, the foxes were thrown into disarray. Meaning to use the attack as a way of revenge and taking more power the second-in-command Flicker planned the attack, but ultimately it failed in the end due to the intervention of TreeClan. Prelude After their first defeat and the moons it took to recover, the Red Fangs pack was desperate for revenge on the Clans that defeated them: FieldClan and TreeClan. Taking advantage of the stirrings within the pack to take revenge Flicker took up scouting missions into FieldClan territory, alarming the Clan greatly. When a badger was discovered on Red Fangs territory Flicker decided to use this as a means to attack. She took out a patrol to drive the badger into FieldClan's hunting grounds after a short and brutal skirmish with the creature. The Battle Cedarpelt, Runningbrook, Swipepaw, and Flightpaw were all on a family border patrol when suddenly, a badger charged them from off-territory. Runningbrook was injured and she went back to camp for help. The three toms managed to finish the badger off before Flightpaw mentioned how it smelled like the foxes that intruded earlier. Filled with rage, the apprentice charged into the fox's territory. Cedarpelt followed, and when Shadowstreak arrived, she did as well. When they arrived, Cedarpelt started to scold Flightpaw. Flicker, who was waiting with her patrol, tackled the warrior and began the attack. Her patrol fought the cats until they retreated into their own territory. Flicker ordered that the rest of the Pack came and that the battle would start now. By this point, Stormheart had brought a small patrol of warriors. The three FieldClan cats returned, telling him that foxes were coming to attack. He sent Shellwhisker back to get a battle patrol. Stormheart's cats engaged the foxes. Shellwhisker told Fallenstar that the fox group was attacking and she formed a group with Skystrike, Shadewillow, Chasethorn, Cherrywing, Lightningheart, Jumpflame, Shadowpelt, Aspenfrost, Thistlepath, Timberflame, and Flamestrike. They all went out and engaged the foxes. Shellwhisker attacked Flicker, while Flank tackled Thistlepath. Thistlepath was choked by the fox until Flightpaw came and fought him off. Shadowstreak and Skystrike fought Midnight until she threw Skystrike away. Amroh approached them next and would soon be killed by them. Fallenstar fought with Yarrow for a while, sending him into a gorse bush. He streaked away from the battle, meeting up with Flank. They both headed toward the Clan's camp while Flicker was tearing Stormheart to shreds. Once Fallenstar realized where they were headed, she sent Swipepaw to get TreeClan reinforcements. Nimblebreeze is killed by Flicker as she fights Cedarpelt and Stormheart. She twisted Cedarpelt's paw in this time. Meanwhile, Midnight takes one of Fallenstar's lives and flees to fight others. She's surprised when Fallenstar attacks her with Thistlepath, who gets distracted as another fox approaches. A loner, Pebble, stumbled onto the fighting and felt compelled to help. He approached the fighting cats and soon engages Streak, who was fighting Thistlepath. Category:Battles Category:Red Fangs Assaults